I'll see you at the wedding
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Sequel to Come and Meet my Parents. Hermione and Dean's wedding day arrived and some stuff goes down.


**I'll See You at the Wedding**

**A/N: This is a sequel to Come Meet the Parents. This was based on a friend's relationship, but with a better twist. Both of her parents had an issue. I grow up in an age where parents and grandparents were against race mixing, but I don't care. As long as the person treats you right. And enough of my dribble. This story wasn't how I really wanted it, but it still works. Enjoy. **

0o0o0o0o0o

The day had finally arrived, Hermione and Dean's Wedding. It had been two long years since she had brought him home to meet her parents, but certainly not the last. Dan and Dean got along swimmingly. They would spend hours out in the work shed, working on their secret project; they were making furniture for Dean and Hermione's new house. Hermione would acknowledge her mother, but out right refused to speak when she would bring up other guys. As if they could actually interest Hermione.

The wedding was going to be rather small; just family and close friends. Hermione had her parents and one set of grandparents coming. Nana and Poppop Granger were kind of awesome. She brought Dean to meet them shortly after meeting her parents. They greeted Dean with open arms and quite a lot of ribbing about how he was going to handle Hermione. Her other grandparents on the Delson side of the family were expressly forbidden from the wedding. They were far worse than her mother; thus their banning. Dean's parents warmed to her right away. Darren and Cheryl thought this girls was just what Dean needed in his life; smart, charming, and able to goof off. The couple went there for dinner every Sunday night, and visited her parents in the afternoons.

The small venue was filled with Dean's family and all of their friends. Hermione was sitting in an antechamber with her parents; Dean's parents just stopped in to see here when things just went down hill.

"Hermione, there is no shame in turning around the walking out," Helen said, almost pleading.

"I don't want to talk away," Hermione growled.

"But don't you see what a mistake you're about to make? You could still marry Paul you know."

"Get out," Hermione said darkly.

"What? You can't tell your own mother to get out!"

The Thomas's tried to intervene but Richard held out an arm to stop them. "Let Mia handle it; this has been a long time coming," he said quietly, remorsefully.

"I said get out!" Hermione yelled. "You haven't been supportive since you first met him, and he has been nothing but kind to you, despite your actions. I will never, ever marry Paul! And I swear, if you don't get out, you will never see any grandkids or me ever again!" Helen stood there, awestruck. She was torn, she wanted grandkids, but not with this man. In the end, Helen sighed and left the room.

"Daddy," Hermione said tearfully. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't need to apologize," Dan said. "I'm surprised you didn't do that sooner." He turned to the Thomas's. "I'm sorry you had to see that. My wife is of the old frame of mind."

"Don't you worry," Darren commented. "We pray she changes her mind."

0o0o0o0o0o

Dan Granger walked his daughter down the aisle, proud that she picked a good young man. He liked Dean, and hoped his wife would change her mind and see that as well. They reached the official and Dean. He was grinning like an idiot, but he was just really happy that this was finally happening. Dan kissed his daughter's cheek and shook Dean's hand before going to sit in the front row next to a chastised Helen. The ceremony went smoothly. When the part came for people to object, Dan kept a hand on Helen's leg, and kept her in her seat.

"You may kiss your bride," the official said. The couple was smiling intensely as they leaned in to kiss. Dean leaned her over his arm and kissed her deeply. There were cheers and catcalls from their guests. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, and couldn't be happier. They led the guests to the back of the hall where the reception would be. Hermione was greeted by her father and in-law's warmly, but her mother stayed cold and aloof. Soon after they greeted people, Dean stole Hermione away for a moment for themselves.

Their lips attacked each other, trying to get closer to the other. After getting reacquainted with each other, they stood there, just looking. "We're married," she said.

"We're married," he confirmed, pressing his lips to hers. "What's wrong with your mum?"

"Can we not ruin our day?" she pouted, but sighed when she realized that he wasn't going to give up. "Fine. She tried talking me out of it."

"What?"

"Yeah, she brought up Paul again."

"What did you tell her?" Dean questioned.

"I told her that if she ever wanted to see me or her grandkids ever again, she would get out and be quiet."

"That's my girl," he said fondly, noting that she said kid_**s**_.

"Come on, let go out and make sure they are all keeping out of trouble."

"Just one more kiss, love," he cajoled.

Five minutes and several kisses later, they emerged and were greeted by tumultuous cheers. Everyone was smiling at the happy couple, except the mother of the bride; she was sulking in her seat. They walked up to the table to sit with their wedding party: Neville, Seamus, Ginny, and Luna. Several times through dinner, people clinked forks against glasses – tradition that the new couple should kiss. After dinner, there was a series of dances: first dance, mother/son and father/daughter dance. Hermione danced with Darren, but when Dean asked Helen to dance, she refused. "I think not."

"Mother," she warned.

"I don't have to dance," Helen replied.

"Then get out," Hermione said simply.

"What?"

"I gave you the opportunity to change your act earlier. Now get out," Hermione said firmly. "Daddy, I'm truly sorry about this. You are welcome to stay and visit in the future, but mother is now banned."

"I understand, I don't agree with her at all," Dan said.

"Are you okay dear?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, you and Cheryl have been more friendly and more like family than my mother for the past several years, and for that, I'm grateful to be a part of your family."

10/4/11


End file.
